


Our Little Secret

by Solivagant_Wander



Series: One Shots [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Bad Decisions, Bad Parent Sheriff Stilinski, Blood and Gore, Blood and Violence, Cannibal Stiles Stilinski, Cannibalism, Cannibalism Play, Dark Character, Dark Comedy, Dark Peter Hale, Dark Stiles Stilinski, Eating, Getting Together, M/M, Peter is a Little Shit, Post-Nogitsune Stiles Stilinski, Secret Relationship, Short One Shot, Stiles Stilinski Is Bad at Feelings, Stiles Stilinski is a Tease, True Love, True Mates, Wordcount: 1.000-3.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 11:00:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19904650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solivagant_Wander/pseuds/Solivagant_Wander
Summary: Stiles Stilinski was so hungry that its of little surprise that Peter was able to catch him in the dark act. The real surprise is when Peter not only joins him, but decides to keep it their little secret. They fill not only their need for flesh, but for love and each other as well. In one dark act they find love.~A 15 minute fic that is very dark~





	Our Little Secret

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this is very dark and super short. I worte it in 15 minutes and edited it in about 30ish.  
> While writing and editing this I listened to:  
> Marry Me: Thomas Rhett  
> NFWMB: Hozier  
> Pumped Up Kicks: Foster The People  
> Work Song: Hozier  
> I'd Do Anything For Love (But I Won't Do That): Meat Loaf  
> I Will Follow You Into The Dark: Death Cab For Cutie  
> Not A Hero: King's Raid Pandemonium  
> Objects In The Rear View Mirror May Appear Closer: Meat Loaf  
> I Think I'm Okay: MGK, YUNGBLUD, and Travis Baker  
> So Far Away: Avenged Sevenfold

Stiles was sitting in his kitchen, eyes glazed over and mouth watering at the smell that filled the room. He was starving and the only thing to calm his hunger was human flesh. Some say it tastes like chicken, but they would be wrong. It was so much better than chicken, Stiles thought to himself.

Of course, while the thick smell wafted from the pan where it cooked distracting Stiles, Peter let himself in. His eyes sparked dangerously at the aroma that flowed to his sensitive nose. He practically purred, “Oh, Stiles, my naughty boy, is that flesh I smell?"

Stiles broke from his hungry trance, his dark eyes snapped to the wolf. He grinned dangerously, “And what are you going to do about it, Hale?”

Peter laughed delighted by the dangerous aura Stiles put off,

“Why my gorgeous boy, I might just have to join you in your feast.”

Stiles grin only became sharper as he got closer to the werewolf, “Oh Peter, I don’t know if I have enough to share, you might have to donate a little flesh to dull our hunger.”

Peter’s smirk widened, “I’m always up for a bit of blood play, love. You don’t have to beg, much.”

In Stiles’ hand the dull gent of a knife reflected before it made its way into Peter Hale’s gut. Stiles’ laugh was the furthest thing from kind as he slowly, but expertly cut the flesh from the wolf’s stomach. Peter could only gasp in pain, a wicked smile arched across his face.

When the whole ordeal was over, Stiles walked away fresh flesh in his hands and eyes glenned with a dark light. He began to cook a hearty stew as the flesh of Peter’s stomach knitted itself back together. Peter could only stand back and watch with sick fascination. Stiles turned back sharply and pressed his lips against Peter’s, with more teeth than lips. It was a kiss full of hunger.

Later after they had eaten their fill, Stiles asked bluntly, “How long have you know?”

Peter smirked, “Always, my beloved mate.”

Stiles hummed and smiled, “We feed again on Friday.”

Peter rubbed his hand over the back of Stiles’ neck, “I look forward to it. I will provide the meat. The pack never has to know. Our little secret.”

Stiles hummed contectly, “Our little secret.”

~Fin~


End file.
